The 65th Hunger Games
by tridentsandtales
Summary: Finnick Odairs games and his relationship with Annie
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 The Reaping

Hey all! I failed at writing an authors note on the last one I posted :) so I just re-uploaded it. Sorry about that. It's my first story give me a break. I'm gonna try to update as often as possible, but its my summer break from the evil crutches of school so I'm busy sometimes. Oh and I know there is some simmilarities between this and the acuall Hunger Games book and movie. Its hard to come up with ideas. Review it up guys!

* * *

_Sadly I do not own the Hunger Games. That is what Suzanne Collins is for. _

**Finnick**

My feet were pounding the earth beneath me. I was running away from District 4. I had gone a long way but I was hungry very hungry. My legs were so tired, they began to fall limp. Next thing I knew I was face down in a slimy puddle mud, with someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes flashed open to see my mom's worried green eyes looking at me.

"Finnick, you were dreaming its okay. It'll all be okay. Its just me. Stop kicking me! Are you okay?" Her words flew through my mind. Was I really dreaming? It had to be real. It was such a vivid dream. I was virtually confused and scared out of my mind. Today was the day of the reaping. My name was in the ball fourteen times. Nine times for my third year and another five for taking out tesserae for my family just this year. My mom lost her job a few months into the year, so we needed the tesserae to survive My mom said it had to be lucky, my name was entered fourteen times the same as my age. She was always coming up with weird theories like that.

"Mom… I'm scared."

"Finnick, you've been training for this since you were seven. I think you are ready for this. If you do get reaped just remember, you can win! I've seen you with a trident. If I didn't think you could do this I wouldn't make you take out for tesserae! If the people in the square think that you aren't prepared you will be volunteered for."

"I haven't been reaped yet, and I probably wont even be. There's thousands of names in there. I'll be fine. They wont draw me." She pats my head and tells me to get ready. I throw on a blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans with out tears in them. This is how my family dresses up. I have two other siblings both younger and my dad is dead. My fishing is the only income we get other than my moms low paying job at the market. We cant afford the nice clothes most people can in four.

"Jayden, Flora get up guys, its time for your first reaping" Jayden and Flora are my twin brother and sister. Both of them have red hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. They are unusual for district four, and I always have to wonder who their dad is ,since my dad died when my mom was pregnant with me. I see pictures of him often. I look just like him. Tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and sparkling green eyes with a few freckles here and there. My youngest brother died two weeks ago. His dad was a man from the capitol my mom had an affair with. He had blue eyes and curly blonde hair. He died of hunger when he was just five months old.

Once my family was ready we walked solemnly to the square. Normally four is a very lively and happy district, but today it was all quiet and all my friends and school mates and their families were scared that they would have to attend the 65th Hunger Games. I wandered mindlessly to the roped off area marked as '14 year old boys.'

"Welcome all!" Ivy Paris, our bouncy all to happy escort shouted into the microphone. She wore her usual crazy outfit. A bright blue dress with vibrant green waves on it. She always wears this dress, or at least as long as I can remember. It "complements our ocean" she says. After she blabbed on about the video we must watch every year, she shouted, "Lets start with our lovely ladies" She twirled her hand around the ball for a few seconds then pulled out a small green tinted slip. "Annabelle Cresta" Oh. My. Gosh. Not Annie! My thoughts were racing. Annie was my best friend! She was only twelve! This isn't fair. I hate the capitol! Why do they do this to us?

"I volunteer as tribute!" My thoughts were cut short as I stood on my toes to see a tall bulky girl walked up the stage, and took Annie's place. I still couldn't tell who it was, but I was never as relieved in my life! Annie ran back to Mr. Cresta, and hid behind his back while her mom patted her head, tears in her eyes. My Annie was safe for another year.

"Ooh a volunteer. Tell me sweetie what's your name?"

"Samantha Cresta, that was my sister, I can never let your dumb Capitol people take her away, so you can have me" Oh no not her. She's the most brutal girl in the district! I feel bad for the boy who gets reaped…

"Ooh a mean one, can we get a round of applause for Ms. Samantha Cresta" Ivy started clapping like a seal. While half the people in the square were staring at this awkward lady looking like a fool, everybody else was hopping and hollering along with her. "Now for our gentlemen." once again she twirled her bluish hand around our ball and pulled out another green tinted slip. "Finnick Odair" I couldn't believe it. I walked up to the stage with my head high and my hands balled in fists at my sides. If nobody volunteered for me I had to look strong and deadly. And by the look on Ivy's face, looking strong and deadly was what I did. When Ivy asked for volunteers, the square was eerily silent. Great I was going into the games. When I shook Samantha's hand, I saw her clearly for the first time. She was easily six inches taller than me and twice as bulky. I thought I was a big kid, and I was, but this girl was a monster. Peacekeepers ushered us into the Justice Hall where I would say goodbye to my family and friends. I got into my room. There was a couch and a couple chairs, all luscious green velvet. My first visitor was my best friend Annie. I could tell she was crying. She was losing both her best friend and her sister. We didn't talk. Much. As soon as she came in she was in my arms getting tears on my shirt. I stayed strong for her. I swore to myself I wouldn't cry, and I didn't. When we finally broke apart, I looked into her deep green eyes, the same color as her shirt. She handed me something. It was a gold bracelet with a trident and her name engraved into it. This was to be my District token.

"Finncik, please don't kill her. But I want you to do your best to get out. If it comes down to the two of you, please just leave her. Let her die on her own terms. I told her the same and she swore not to kill you either. I-I love you"

"Annie, I wont kill her. I will try my hardest to protect her, and keep her alive, I want her to come home to you. You need her, you don't need me Annie.

"Finnick no I can't ask you to do that. Please just sta-" I cut her off and our lips crashed together. It wasn't the first time I've kissed her, but it was defiantly the best. She was the love of my life, and I need her, but she doesn't need me more than her own sister. The Peacekeepers were dragging her out, and she was hysterically crying and screaming.

"Annie, I love you." I yelled it at the top of my lungs but she didn't hear me.

* * *

**Samantha **

"Annie its ok. They wont choose you its your first year. **(A/N famous last words of Katniss haha) **My poor sister just 12 years old and weighing in at less than 80 pounds was scared to death of her first reaping.

"Sam, why do they do this to us its totally not fair! I hate the capitol."

"Annie, if you are reaped I'll volunteer for you I promise"

"Samantha Cresta! No you wont mom and dad need you. You know mom isn't all the way here, and dad is dying of lung cancer! I cant let you go!"

"You can't stop me if I volunteer, what I do is my choice sweetheart."

"Sam stop your scaring me. You know when you talk like that it freaks me out."

"Annie, just drop it I don't want to talk about it" I walked out of my sisters room making sure she heard me slam the door on the way out. I do this often just to make her know that I'm serious. I bathed in the river near our house. My mom says I shouldn't do this but I do anyway, I really don't care what she thinks. I went back inside and brushed out my brown wavy hair that was way past my shoulders. I put on a dark purple shirt, and a pin that said "Life is a challenge, meet it" in small gold letters. My mom rushed in and told me how beautiful I looked in a quiet stuttering voice.

"Mom, it'll be okay. There are so many slips in there the chance of mine or Annie's name being drawn are so small." She just stared at me. This poor lady is loosing it completely. She yells out things at random times, and stairs into the distance when somebody is talking to her. There is something wrong with her. This is when I decided that I was going to volunteer no matter what, and win these games so I can get her medication and get my dads cancer cured. We left the house shortly after. We walked to the square. It was a really long walk, and I was worried that Annie wouldn't make it. By the time we got there Annie was close to hyperventilating and was sweating buckets. I always worry about her. Unlike me she's so small and skinny, and hasn't had years of training like me. I was already 18 and I have been training since I was five. Annie on the other hand has only stepped in the training center her in four once or twice. She decided that she wasn't strong enough and if she were in the games she would just die. None of us could get her to go. I taught her how to use a trident and spear, and my dad taught her how to use a sling shot. She was pretty good at all three, but she didn't have the professional training I had. I ushered Annie to the area for the 'First Years' and gave her a hug. Her knees were shaking and she seemed small as ever.

"Don't worry Miss. Annabelle." One of her school friends said

"Good luck, Poppy" Ah it was Poppy Wilson. I've seen her around at training, she's pretty good at throwing knives, but that's about it. I rushed over to the area for all the girls my age. I was actually confident to go into these games. The past few years, most of the tributes had the common sense of a goldfish. I'm defiantly going to be here for the next reaping. I'm going to win this!

"Welcome all!" Oh goody our escort is still the same, crazy Ivy Paris. She thinks that her hideous dress "complements our ocean." Capitol people are so dumb! We watched the mandatory video about the rebellion for the seventh time in my life! When the video was over Ivy talked about it for the next fifteen minutes in a high-pitched giggly voice. She finally walked over to the ball containing ,my name on 36 slips and my sisters on just 1. She will never be drawn. There's close to no chance. She pulled out a puke green slip and walked over to her microphone. The whole square drew in a breath before she unfolded it.

"Annabelle Cresta" What? No, this isn't fair. Her name was in there once. Her chance of being drawn was almost impossible. "Any volunteers?" Ivy said in a clear voice, interrupting my thoughts.

Before I knew it, I was halfway to the stage screeching "I volunteer as tribute!" Annie all but jumped off the stage and sprinted to my parents. I walked up the stage, trying to look confident. I think I failed because everyone looked at me sympathetically. My sister looked into my eyes, her face blotchy from crying.

"Ooh a volunteer. Tell me sweetie what's your name?" Ivy said way too nicely.

"Samantha Cresta, that was my sister, I can never let your dumb Capitol people take her away, so you can have me" I snapped at her with the most terrifying scowl I could muster.

"Ooh a mean one, can we get a round of applause for Ms. Samantha Cresta" Most of the other kids just stared blankly while Ivy and the rest of the square were clapping and cheering for me. I hate this. I hate being the center of attention! The crowd had to be settled by Ivy, and that took a while.

"Now for our gentleman" I barely heard her voice. My ears were ringing, and my eyes were becoming blurry. It was all I could do to not pass out. The heat was getting to me, and my head was foggy.

"Finnick Odair" I barely heard the name, but I knew who it was. Finncik, he was the boy from training who was so good with the trident. He helped me learn how to use it. He throws it so well, a competitor from less that 100 feet away would be in dead in seconds. Why did it have to be him though? He was brutal, and a killing machine. My chances of winning these games went from slim to impossible.

We were literally shoved into our rooms by the peacekeepers. I automatically laid on the green couch, and closed my eyes. My family came in. I hugged my parents, and told them goodbye and they left. I was by myself with Annie.

"Sam please don't kill Finnick. He's my best friend. It would kill me to loose either of you."

"Annie! You don't understand! You cant have us both, okay! One of us has to die. I will kill him if I have to because I am coming home." She ran out of my room crying. What a great way to say bye to my sister.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. I'll update soon. Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I appreciate y'all reading the first chapter! I know I said I'd update soon, but I started chapter 2 and 3 and right bfore I posted them I realized they sucked. A lot... So I'm working in it and I should have a new chapter up in about 1 or 2 weeks. Bear with me guys ;)


	3. The Real Chapter 2

Well... This is the chapter I thought I hated... I read it over a couple of times, and I kinda like it :) I hope you like it too!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games... Or Finnick no matter how badly I want to ;)

Finnick

We walked out of the Justice Building to at least two dozen cameras on our faces, and people with microphones pushing us to talk to them, and tell them "How we feel about the Games." I knew I was good looking so I smiled and waved in hopes of racking up as many sponsors as possible. My partner, however, just stood tall with a confident glare across her face. She was taking all the attention! How dare she! I raised my head a little higher and smiled a little bigger and even though it killed me inside I blew kisses to the cameras. These sponsors are mine, all mine. When we got on the train, I saw where I would be staying for the next day. There was an over sized dining room with more food on the table then I have ever seen in my life. Before we could eat we had the main tour of the train. There was a sitting room with a huge flat screen TV, (the only other place I've seen one of these was at my friend Luke's house) a "Bar Car" as Ivy called it full of alcohol, (which was off limits to me but obviously Samantha's top priority) and my room. I didn't get to see my entire room because I only had time to drop off my few belongings before it was time for dinner.

I was the last one into the dining room. I was always late for everything, school, parties, reapings, I mean literally everything. The only open chair was in between and older lady probably in her seventies with grey hair to her chin and a crooked smile and Samantha. She was missing easily half her teeth, and had many scars covering her wrinkled skin. I took my seat, and greeted everyone with a "Finncik Smile". I obviously got to Samantha. Her eyes were pretty much in the back of her head, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

"Uh- Hi Finnick. How's it- um going?" Wow she must really have the hots for me. She looks about ready to fall out of her chair. So I decided to mess with her. I mean she's probably the last girl from district four I'll see in my life, so I went for it.

"I'm wonderful Miss. Beautiful. Sugar cube? " I tossed a sugar cube at her but I don't think she saw it because she seemed fixed on my smile. She was four years older than me! She's gross…

"Oh um thanks." She spit on me… Samantha was really not making a good first impression.

"So, Samantha, that's a hot name." I was totally going to play this girl just for the fun of it!

"Uh yea. You can call me Sam if you want" This girl really needs to not open her mouth so much when she talks or something because I swear her saliva is going to be all over me by the end of tonight.

"Okay, Sam" I said this is the sexiest voice I could then winked at her.

"Children, Children take it easy young lovers" Ivy said sounding like she just watched a mushy romance scene. She was definitely not helping my situation here. At this rate I'm going to have to kill Sam before the Games even start.

"Finnick, I will be your mentor through out these games. I will teach you skills, and get you sponsors. I've been doing this for over twenty years, and I know what to do and how to do it. I've brought home tributes as victors. You will have to trust me through out this journey. Okay?"

"Alri-" Then I remembered my manners, "Yes Ma'am"

"Good. This here is Rose, she is Sam's mentor. The same goes to you Sam." I could tell that I was going to like Mags. She was serious, but not sad or depressed, and unlike other victors, she didn't turn to morpheme or booze.

"You guys can eat you know" I wasn't even paying attention to who said that because as soon as I heard the word "eat" I dug into the mountain of mashed potatoes on my plate. After about an hour of no sound other than the clinking of a fork on a plate and the crunching of food in someone's mouth, I was in the bathroom puking up my dinner. Dessert wasn't even served yet and I already had my fill of the Capitol's rich food. Of course I was going back to eat apple pie al la mode, but not before I was sure no more of my dinner was coming up.

When I walked into the dining room, I almost stepped in a puddle of puke. Looks like Sam couldn't hold down any more either. I sat back down and tried to look like I felt fine, but my stomach felt like there was a pool of acid bubbling in side of me. I turned down the apple pie, but gracefully accepted a bowl of rocky road ice cream with whipped cream. Sam didn't come back into the dining hall until all of our dishes were cleared away, and an avox came in with a few bottles of wine.

"Ooh wine. Ill take some" For the first time ever Sam didn't spit on me when she talked. She had obviously taken a shower because she smelled like apples rather than puke. She looked very pretty with her hair falling in loose waves down to her hip bones. Oh. My. Gosh. I go from kissing Annie one day to thinking her 18 year old sister was the most beautiful person I saw in my life. Am I sick? Well I'm never going to see Annie again anyway so why not do it?

"Finnick! Quit staring into midair! Do you want any wine?" Ivy sounded annoyed and impatient

"Um- Yes- Yes please" I spluttered sounding like an idiot.

" Can I get some please" Sam said very sweetly. Ivy pored her a glass and handed it to her.

" I would like to make a toast to our tributes here. Let them make it far in the arena, and have as many sponsors as possible! They are going to make a huge impression on the capitol people! I just know it!" Ivy sounded very excited. It's a shame only one of us can make it back. If only I could change that.

Sam drank seven glasses of wine. Easily. That was before she drank it straight from the bottles. She was cursing, and throwing empty bottles at the avox because she wasn't bringing her more fast enough. That girl can pound a bottle of wine faster then the first tribute dies!

"Heeey Finnnny baby. Come to the…. Bar car with me." I couldn't turn down her offer because she looked so innocent and not deadly as drunk as she was. She dragged me across the train to the Bar Car. She coaxed me to drink a strange liquor that burned my chest and made me feel like I was on fire. Before knew it, we were sprawled across the table, broken bottles laying on the floor. Sam had her hands around my neck holding me like Annie did so many times. Our lips were pressed together, and she kept biting my lip. When I kissed Annie it was never this hard or desperate, or drunk for that matter. I pulled away, forcing Sam's arms away from my shoulders.

"What wrong, Finny?" Her deep green eyes were the same as Annie's, soft and innocent. Like a never ending ocean of green, with dark blue flecks littered in a few places.

"Sam, you know there's something between me and Annie, and honestly its not like I didn't enjoy all of that but your just too much like her and I feel guilty. What happens if I get out of this alive? Ill have to deal with the fact that I made-out with my girlfriends sister in a car full of booze."

"I understand" And she stumbled out of the room, wiping a tear from her eye.

Samantha

I walked out of the Bar Car, my thoughts jumbled and confused. My head was throbbing, and everything looked distorted. I got to my room in time to puke in the sink. I already puked in my hands and all over my clothes while I attempted to run to my room. I stripped off my clothes, and turned the shower on the gentlest settings. I was so confused. Why was I kissing Finnick? He was good looking and all but he was four years younger than I was, and my little sisters boyfriend. I puked again right on the floor next to the shower. I got out of the shower and threw on a silk robe and got into bed. My vision blurred and then everything went black…

I woke up about three hours later to knocking on my door. I looked in the peephole to see Finnick standing there in nothing but a pair of baggy shorts that said basketball on them. The capitol plays weird sports… I opened the door, and he looked confused.

"Hey" he said shyly

"Uh hi. I'm sorry for earlier I was so drunk I couldn't even stay awake in the shower. I don't have any feelings for you.. I'm so sorry Finnick" Cool I got that off my back so the only guilt ill feel when I kill him will be my little Annie hating me when I get home, but it'll be worth it. I'll be home.

"Well I was about to tell you the same thing. I'm sorry. But don't expect me to be in the arena we don't owe each other anything. Anything at all." Finnick the boy who I was kissing three hours earlier sounded like a wicked soul ready to kill at the blink of an eye. Great I was kind of hoping that he might spare my life for my sister's sake. But I guess that wont ever happen.

"Okay, deal. And if you confront me in the arena I will kill you. I don't care what Annie wants." I snapped at him, making him look even more confused. Maybe he'll remember this night in the arena and regret it when I'm holding a knife to his throat.

"Same goes for you." Finnick said in a very terrible voice. Oh joy. This is going to be a long week. I cant wait for the games to start

"Night… Oh you might want to sleep with one eye open. The sooner I kill you the better." I tried to sound as terrible as he did. But like usual, I failed…

Finncick

I'm going to kill Sam in the arena. Annie will hate me forever but it is worth it. Sam is totally psycho. I cant believe she got really drunk and kissed me, then pretty much said she hated me and was going to kill me while I was innocently sleeping in my room. Well she has another thing coming! I'm going to kill her on the very first day, then spit in her face before the Capitol takes her. Maybe then she'll know how annoying it is when somebody is consistently spitting in your face!

I turned around and walked away, not even returning her death threat like I so much wish I did. I went to my room and decided to leave my door open, welcoming Sam into my room to kill me. I took a shower and put on different clothes to wash away any lingering sent of her. I had to stay apart from her, and avoid her at all times, so killing her wont be a problem. Before I went to bed I went into the Dining Room and took the knife I hid earlier. If Sam so much as steps into my room, she's going to be decapitated.


End file.
